


Затмение в Риме

by mariaw88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Drama, Falling In Love, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: Гладиаторы должны веселить знать, жестоко расправляясь с себе подобными на арене, но никак не любить друг друга. А живущий в роскоши не должен влюбляться в безродного воина.





	1. История №1: Затмение в Риме (СуЛэи)

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на посторонних сайтах и публичное распространение файлов с фанфиком категорически запрещены!

 

Чунмён ненавидел от всего сердца эти сборища знати. Он не мог спокойно смотреть на то, как наглые и грязные руки старых извращенцев ползут по блестящему от масла торсу и рукам… Исина. Он знал, что им не суждено быть вместе, слишком многое выступало против: их положение и роль в обществе, их пол, их права, их сопернический настрой в стенах Колизея, их жизнь, которая могла оборваться в любой момент. У каждого гладиатора имелось свое значимое имя. У Чунмёна — Сухо, у Исина — Лэй. Только в стенах их небольшой каморки, выделенной для жилья вне арены и гладиаторской школы, они называли друг друга данными при рождении именами. Но никому кроме Исина Сухо не поведал своего настоящего имени, как и тот в свое время открылся только Чунмёну. Они были одногодками, но по складу характеров абсолютно разными: Чунмён был настойчив, дерзок и пускал в ход не только острое копье, но и не менее заточенный язык; Исин же, наоборот, был крайне молчалив, робок и никогда не дерзил организатору боев.  
  
Чунмён заметил отошедшего к стене юношу, который попивал из кубка вино. Этот темноволосый парень недовольно следил за тем, как одного из немногих, с кем Сухо удалось найти общий язык, трогала какая-то престарелая дамочка с увядшим венком из роз на голове и, щелкая пальцем, приказала увести солдатам молодого мужчину, коим был Чанёль, в господские покои, но те не сдвинулись и с места. Женщина что-то взволнованно трещала, но солдаты даже не повели и бровью. Ответ на поведение стражи был для Чунмёна прост: только Бэкхён, тот самый брюнет, который морщил с отвращением нос, глядя на то, как чужие старческие руки гладили тело гладиатора, имел право прикасаться к Чанёлю и делить свою постель с ним. Только влюбленный идиот, как Чунмён, мог понять этих двоих, которые старались от остальных скрыть свои настоящие чувства за язвительными словесными перепалками. Однажды Сухо застукал их и ему резко стало жарко, глядя на то, как Чанёль у стены жадно толкался в обнимающего его ногами за талию и стонущего от получаемого от этого наслаждения Бэкхёна.  
  
Чунмён вновь перевел свой взгляд на поработившего все его мысли объект. Гладиатор ненавидел себя за то, что не смел, как Бэкхён, наказать страже не подпускать к Исину кого-то из зажравшихся богачей, поэтому с прожигающей все его нутро злостью смотрел на то, как Лэя уводили в одну из спален, которую выделили специально для такого рода «развлечения» знати. Но единственное, что успокаивало, что Исин никогда не ложился под мужчин: его покупали на ночь только женщины. Да, такова она жизнь гладиатора: даже вне арены им не давали покоя и изводили не тела, а душу страданиями, продавая, словно шлюх, всем тем, у кого был широкий и набитый золотом кошелек. Чунмён не мог спать ночами, зная, что на соседней постели спит тот, кто стал ему самым дорогим человеком.  
  
Гладиатор печально выпустил через сжатые зубы воздух и постарался перестать думать о том, что сейчас чьи-то руки вместо его ласкают упругое, гладкое тело Исина. У Сухо появились чувства к соседу по койке год назад. Сначала они были соперниками, соревнуясь за число побед, потом друзьями благодаря дружелюбному характеру Лэя. Чунмён всегда удивлялся: как этот юноша не растерял свет своей души в этом пропахшем гнилью сотен смертей месте? Чунмён хотел найти ответ на свой вопрос, внимательно следя за Исином. Чем дольше он не отрывал от него взгляда, тем сильнее становились его чувства. А после, по ночам, он изнывал от желания откинуть одеяло с Лэя и наконец открыться, целуя каждый дюйм тела, которое отныне должно было принадлежать только ему. Когда Чунмёна ранили на арене, то Исин помогал ему обработать порезы, накладывал компрессы, давал выпить неизвестно откуда взявшиеся травяные отвары. Доброта Лэй покорила Сухо и он осознал, что любит его.  
  
Вскоре Чунмёна вывели из зала. Гладиатор отметил, что это опять был тот пацан с кудрявыми волосами по имени Луций, как помнил Сухо. Похоже, мальчик влюбился в него, иначе как понять то, что пятый раз подряд он оказывался с ним в одной постели? Чунмён сжимал в руках чужое тело, а думал только о Лэе. Что именно он лежит под ним и мечется в агонии страсти. С его губ чуть не слетело его имя, когда он кончал внутри этого богатенького сыночка.  
  
После гладиатор сидел в своей комнатушке на койке и лохматил на голове волосы, мысленно кидая проклятия самому себе же. Он вздрогнул и отшатнулся в сторону стены, когда его руки коснулось что-то теплое. Сухо во все глаза испугано уставился на сидящего на корточках перед ним Лэя, который удивленно смотрел с протянутой вперед рукой. Скорее всего, именно ладонь Исина тогда покоилась на его плече.  
  
— Прости, — извинился Чунмён и постарался натянуть улыбку, спрятав за ней свои переживания.  
  
— Это ты меня. Нужно было сначала что-то сказать, прежде, чем касаться, — Лэй присел рядом. — Как ты? В последнее время ты странно себя ведешь.  
  
Чунмён внимательно посмотрел на Исина. По его виду можно было сразу понять, что тот был действительно обеспокоен и опечален, будто почувствовав, что они изо дня в день все больше отдалялись друг от друга.  
  
— Все хорошо, — постарался отмахнуться гладиатор.  
  
— Мён, ты же знаешь, что не умеешь врать, — горько заметил Лэй, посмотрев на друга. — Ты заболел или тебя что-то гложет?  
  
Сухо хотел было ответить, но его взгляд опустился на жилистую шею Исина, и он заметил красную отметину после недавних событий: засос.  
  
Тогда Чунмёна обуревала целая палитра различных эмоций: страх, злость, ревность и отчаяние. Короткие ногти впились в ладонь, оставляя глубокие красные полумесяцы.  
  
— Я как-то сам разберусь со своими проблемами. Лучше иди спать. Сегодня ты потратил много сил, пытаясь удовлетворить очередную старуху, — Сухо тот час же отвернулся и лег на постель, отвернувшись к стенке и показывая всем своим видом, что разговор окончен.  
  
— Так вот в чем дело, — улыбнулся Лэй и улегся рядом, обнимая со спины друга и утыкаясь лицом между лопатками, отчего Чунмён прерывисто вобрал через приоткрытый рот воздух. — Мне приятно то, что ты волнуешься за меня, Мён, но подумай и о себе. Учитель не доволен тем, как ты проявляешь себя на тренировках, а на арене твой меч дрожит в руках. Раньше этого не наблюдалось. Ты должен показать всем этим неженкам с трибун, каким должен быть настоящий мужчина. Не показывай им своих слабостей. Выполняй своё дело достойно.  
  
— Моё дело? Я его не выбирал.  
  
— Знаю. У нас не было выбора. Но у каждого есть свое предназначение. Такую судьбу нам уготовили боги.  
  
— Быть днем воином, а ночью — проституткой? И это ты называешь призванием? — возмутился Чунмён, разворачиваясь лицом к Исину и тут же жалея о своих действиях: нос Лэя мазнул по его щеке: они находились слишком близко, особенно столь призывно приоткрытые губы друга. Он заметил, как Исин подался слегка вперед, неотрывно глядя на его подрагивающую нижнюю губу, поэтому автоматически отпрянул и стукнулся затылком со стеной, тут же шипя от боли и потирая ушибленное место рукой.  
  
— Исин, мне кажется, что наша с тобой дружба заходит слишком далеко.  
  
— О чем ты? Я только хотел успокоить тебя.  
  
— Чем? Поцел-.. Ах, забудь. Ляг, пожалуйста, на свое спальное место. Я устал и хочу спать, а ты мне не даешь.  
  
— Да, прости, — Лэй понуро опустил голову и встал с постели Сухо.  
  
Чунмён уткнулся в подушку и только слышал, как друг молча плюхнулся на свое место. Затем наступила тишина. Сухо четко ощутил кончиками пальцев разряды тока, что царили в воздухе. Становилось слишком опасно. Да, Чунмён мечтал быть с Исином, ему хотелось почувствовать запретный поцелуй на своих губах, но этим он подвергал их обоих опасности. Что он мог дать Лэю? Если сейчас они пересекут черту дружбы, то намного труднее будет справляться со своими обязанностями. Он сойдет с ума, зная, что его возлюбленный может погибнуть в любой момент на арене или же влюбится в одну из своих «хозяек на ночь», а если любовником окажется парень? Вполне вероятно, Чунмён только направит его тело в нужное русло, а тот почувствует еще более сильное влечение к кому-то другому, и тогда Чунмён останется один, никому ненужный. А пока они могли наслаждаться обществом друг друга и дорожить своей хрупкой дружбой.  
  
Он не видел в тот момент, как закрыл глаза Исин и старался сохранять спокойствие. Его грудь судорожно вздымалась, а руки сжимали жесткую ткань покрывала.  
  
А на следующий день Лэй не смог пойти на урок фехтования в гладиаторскую школу, так как простудился. Он постоянно чихал и шмыгал носом. Его тело пронзала дрожь от холода и он сильнее кутался в одеяло. Сухо не на шутку перепугался, проснувшись утром, когда услышал чиханья вперемешку с тихим мычанием. Он быстро поднялся с постели и подошел к Исину, сразу положив руку на мокрый лоб. У парня был жар. Чунмён подозвал солдат и попросил привести целительницу из города, которая обычно помогала раненым в бою на арене Колизея гладиаторам. Исин постоянно твердил о том, что все в порядке и это всего лишь симптомы простуды. Ночью его «хозяйка» заставила удовлетворять юношу самого себя голым на постели, иногда поливая тело вином и слизывая его с рельефного торса юноши. Окно было открытым и влажный осенний ветер постоянно охлаждал его тело, поэтому неудивительно, что в итоге гладиатор простудился. Сухо был взбешен. Это была еще одна причина, кроме той, что вертелась у него в голове с заядлой частотой, чтобы направится к организатору боёв, сопровождаемый парой солдат, которые внимательно следили по приказу Тита за своими ценными гладиаторами.  
  
В первую очередь он рассказал об Исине и тот дал понять, что больше не будет предоставлять своих гладиаторов той женщине, жене торговца оливковым маслом. Мужчина заметил, что Сухо не двигается с места, чтобы покинуть его владения, поэтому поинтересовался, в чем же причина такого поведения Чунмёна. Гладиатор встал на одно колено и приложил кулак правой руки к бьющемуся в грудной клетке сердцу.  
  
— Господин Тит, сейчас я преклоняюсь перед вами, как верный раб, доказавший свою преданность. Прошу вас об одной милости.  
  
— Чего же ты желаешь, Сухо? — провел по масляному подбородку большим пальцем мужчина, нахмурив брови и выпятив нижнюю губу.  
  
— Я понимаю, что прошу вас о многом, но, прошу, вручите Лэю рудис* и отпустите его.  
  
Сухо тут же поднял голову с изумленно распахнутыми глазами: прогромыхал низкий смех мужчины, больше похожий на грудной кашель.  
  
— Прости, Сухо, но он один из лучших, как и ты. Вы те, кого я не могу отпустить, даже если бы захотел. Вы приносите мне основной доход. Лишившись вас, я потеряю средства на существование. Вы слишком ценный товар.  
  
— Товар… Вот, значит, какого вы мнения о нас, после всего, что мы для вас сделали, победив десятки гладиаторов? Неужели мы не достойны награды? Я не говорю о себе. Я останусь и продолжу вам служить, но Лэй…  
  
— Нет. Я сказал своё слово, а теперь возвращайся к себе. Стража! — щелкнул пальцами мужчина и Чунмёна отвели обратно в его темную комнату, толкнув на наполненные соломой мешки, служившие гладиатору постелью.  
  
Столь коротким и провальным оказался разговор с Титом. Сухо толкнули в комнату и закрыли на замок решетчатую дверь: приказ организатора боев, чтобы гладиатор ничего не учудил. Лэя в комнате не наблюдалось: скорее всего, его увели в целительнице. У неё были лучшие условия для скорейшего выздоровления война, чем в их маленькой каморке.  
  
Им с Исином никогда не выбраться из Колизея. От горького отчаяния парень размахнулся и ударил кулаком каменную стену, чувствуя, как содрал до крови кожу на костяшках.  
  
Под вечер, когда Чунмёну показалось, что солнце решило поиздеваться над ним и навечно застрять над горизонтом, наконец укутанного в плащ и все еще подрагивающего от слабости Лэя привели обратно.  
  
Повинуясь минутному порыву, Сухо утянул друга на свою постель, погрузив в свои объятия и укачивая в руках, словно ребенка.  
  
— Прости за то, что нагрубил тебе вчера.  
  
— Все хорошо, Чунмён, правда, — слегка хрипловато выдохнул Исин, коснувшись пальцами чужой спины и выпустив влажный воздух из легких куда-то в область плеча Сухо.  
  
— Я пойду, — Лэй попытался собрать в себе остатки сил и встать с постели друга, но тот крепко удерживал его в своих объятиях.  
  
— Сегодня поспишь со мной, — не вопрос, а констатация факта.  
  
И Исин вовсе не был против, укладываясь на плечо Сухо и, шмыгнув носом, закрыл глаза. Он быстро погрузился в сон на теплом плече друга, слушая размеренное дыхание, которое успокаивало лучше любого «гипнотического» вещества.  
  
Чунмён из-под полуопущенных ресниц украдкой разглядывал умиротворенное лицо парня и понимал, что сделает все, чтобы никакие отблески страданий не смогли коснуться его. Но удастся ли это ему в их невыгодном положении?  
  
Через день Исин чувствовал себя уже здоровым и полный энтузиазма дурачился на мечах с Чунмёном на уроках их учителя. В скором времени тот должен был покинуть школу и посвятить жизнь своей пришедшей старости. Его реакция, движения и память оставляли желать лучшего, поэтому тот искал приемника. Много раз учитель предлагал Титу на свою замену Сухо, но тот лишь отрицательно качал головой и говорил, что гладиатор еще слишком молод, чтобы становиться учителем. Двадцать семь лет — это еще не возраст становления «рудийцем». На такие слова учитель школы гладиаторов лишь мотал головой, понимая, что организатор боев думал лишь только о своем кармане, а не о внутреннем состоянии своих борцов. Мужчина заметил, как изменился его ученик. Сухо нужна была свобода, вне воли он начал задыхаться, как, впрочем, и Лэй. Но эти двое дарили друг другу второе дыхание своей взаимопомощью. Это восхищало. Это было похоже на очень крепкую связь, которая была намного крепче брачной. Не раз учитель ловил себя на мысли:, а не любовники ли они? Но замечал, как смущался Исин порой, когда Чунмён ненароком касался его бедра рукой по время тренировки. Они не спали друг с другом, но это не означало, что они этого не хотели бы. В последний раз, когда учитель пришел в очередной раз просить Тита даровать свободу этим двоим, сказав, что организатор ещё найдет достойную замену этим двум в подрастающем поколении учеников гладиаторской школы, тот наотрез отказался и настолько разозлился просьбе мужчины, что почти разломил пополам свой стол сильным ударом кулака по нему, выкрикивая грозное «Нет!». Счастье двух всегда зависело не от них, а от кого-то третьего, невидимо влияющего на их судьбы.  
  
Настал сентябрь, провозгласивший начало Римских игр в честь Юпитера, Юноны и Минервы, поэтому организатор гладиаторских боев решил порадовать публику особым представлением. Чунмёна мучило волнительное предчувствие чего-то пугающего. И ему довелось ощутить еще больший страх, когда решетка их комнаты открылась и солдаты подняли с кровати не одного его, но и сидящего рядом пребывающего в полном недоумении Исина, который знал, что сегодня именно Сухо должен был выйти на арену. Стражники вывели обоих гладиаторов в сырой каменный коридор и повели в сторону Колизея.  
  
— В чем дело? Почему вдвоем? — всполошился Чунмён, взволнованно глядя на идущего рядом с ним Исина.  
  
— Господин Тит приказал вас обоих привести в камеру ожидания и вручить экипировку и оружие, — коротко бросил в сторону гладиаторов солдат, закрывая дверь за парнями и оставляя их вдвоем озадаченно смотреть на начищенные до блеска два шлема. Они оглядели одежду. Вооружение самнита*. Чунмён натянул набедренник на левую ногу, при этом недовольно хмурясь. Тит решил провести сегодня несколько боев в честь открытия Римских игр.  
  
Когда полностью одевшиеся гладиаторы воткнули щит в землю, за ними пришли трое солдат.  
  
«Групповое сражение?» — подумал Чунмён, когда их обоих с Лэем вместе вытолкали из комнаты и привели к арке с решеткой, которая поднималась и выпускала на арену бойца, где он сам становился творцом своей жизни. Слышался рев нетерпеливой толпы. На подии, в нижнем ряду, гладиатор заметил сияющие в лучах осеннего солнца золотые кольца и браслет на руках императора. Его фигура в лорике будто была озарена божественным сиянием. Рядом с ним по левую руку сидел Тит с жуткой кривой усмешкой, которая не сулила ничего хорошего.  
  
Решетка со скрипом поднялась и Сухо с Лэем сделали первый неуверенный шаг вперед.  
  
— Слава императору! Идущие на смерть приветствуют тебя! — подняв вверх мечи произнесли гладиаторы, оказавшись на арене и услышав ликование сотен зрителей на трибунах.  
  
Тут же поднялся со своего места Тит и дал рукой знак, чтобы народ замолк на некоторое время, пока он скажет приветственную речь.  
  
— Здравствуй славный народ Рима! Сегодня особенный день! — он прошелся взглядом вдоль рядов со зрителями и опустился на двух гладиаторов. — Я приготовил императору и вам особое представление! Два наших лучших бойца сразятся один на один против друг друга. Пускай победит сильнейший!  
  
— Что? .. Что он только что сказал! — рассвирепел Чунмён, отбрасывая в сторону щит и меч. - Ах, ты мразь! За что? Почему именно Лэй?!  
  
Толпа молчала, ожидая ответа Тита и тот не заставил себя ждать.  
  
— Мы жертвуем живыми, чтобы накормить мертвых*, Сухо. Такова суть гладиаторских боев, — прокричал ему, разведя руками в стороны, организатор.  
  
— Будьте вы прокляты! — прорычал Сухо, когда взвыл горн, сообщив о начале боя.  
  
Тут же публика вновь взревела, повскакивав с мест и кидая в сторону гладиаторов свои указания, как бы они хотели, чтобы был повержен противник. Некоторые их них просто кричали имя того, кому отдавали предпочтение и делали свои ставки.  
  
Даже в самом страшном кошмаре Чунмёну не могло присниться, что когда-то ему придется столкнуться с Исином лицом к лицу на арене Колизея.  
  
— Подберите оружие и начинайте, иначе лучники быстро отправят вас в славное царство Плутона! — прокричал Тит и уселся вновь на свое место, довольно кряхтя. Как же ему надоели разговоры об этих двоих рабах. Почему все так желали их свободы? Он им хорошо платил за каждую победу, а они неблагодарные решили покинуть его? Не бывать этому. Тит придумал им хорошее наказание. Пора бы тем уяснить и знать свое место!  
  
Гладиаторы смотрели друг на друга стеклянными взглядами и не могли поверить в то, что этот день настал. Они держали оружие, направленное в сторону человека, который прочно обосновался в сердце каждого, стал частью его самого.  
  
— Я не могу, Мён, — дрожащим голосом тихо произнес Исин. — Это слишком жестоко. Я не смогу биться с тобой! Это безумие!  
  
— У нас нет другого выхода. Исин. Посмотри наверх десятки стрел направлены на нас. Отказ — неминуемая смерть. А так есть шанс жить дальше.  
  
— Ты с ума сошел! Тит специально заставил нас схлестнуться на арене, чтобы в итоге один из нас погиб! — поднятый меч дрожал в руке Лэя.  
  
— Не в его силах решать. Последнее слово за императором, — Сухо кивнул в сторону нижней трибуны. — Давай устроим им незабываемое шоу, чтобы в итоге проигравшего помиловали волею императора. Ты же знаешь, что мы его любимые «зверушки».  
  
Сердце разрывалось только от одной мыли, что им предстояло скрестить мечи, а что же будет потом, когда Исин поднимет свое оружие над головой Чунмёна.  
  
— Не могу! — отчаянно выкрикнул Лэй.  
  
— Дерись, черт бы тебя побрал! — прорычал Чунмён, замахнувшись своим мечом.  
  
Исин благодаря быстрой реакции смог вовремя подставить свой щит и блокировать удал, при этом падая на землю и шипя от боли в копчике.  
  
— Мён, я… — уклонился от очередного удара Исин, поднимаясь с земли и продолжая выставлять вперед свой железный щит, слушая глухие звонкие удары меча о его поверхность.  
  
— Ты размазня, Исин… Тебе нет места среди гладиаторов! — Сухо пытался своими словами разозлить Лэя, чтобы тот наконец-то начал достойно сражаться на арене. Он не хотел говорить такие слова. Это все было враньем. Исин вовсе не был слабым. Сколько он пережил унижений, как физических, так и моральных, но до сих пор стойко стоял на своих ногах.  
  
Похоже, его слова задели Лэя и тот впервые отразил последующую атаку своим мечом.  
  
Они дрались, пытаясь казаться сильными, жестокими и бесчувственными войнами, но из их глаз струились слёзы.  
  
В какой-то момент нога Исина подкосилась и он упал на землю вновь. Но в этот раз на него навалилось тело другого гладиатора, который держал меч у самого его горла. Вот и всё. Лэй отпустил рукоятку, разжав пальцы, и меч приземлился рядом с уже находившемся на земле щитом.  
  
Их глаза вновь встретились. Во взгляде Исина бушевал ужас вперемешку с отчаянием. Вскоре искры этих эмоций погасли, и он смиренно закрыл глаза, ожидая последнего удара.  
  
Но его не последовало, поэтому он приоткрыл глаза и уставился на Сухо, меч которого вибрировал в руке от пронзившей все тело воина дрожи. Охваченное адреналином во время боя сознание прояснилось. Чунмён чуть не убил того, ради кого продолжал жить.  
  
— Убей, убей! — скандировала публика с трибун, показывая вниз большой палец.  
  
— Нет! — прокричал Чунмён, отбросив меч в сторону. — Император, прошу вас, помилуйте его.  
  
Он встал на колени и снял с головы шлем, откинув куда-то в сторону и слыша металлический звон. Его голова была опущена, темные волосы упали на глаза и не давали разглядеть блестевшие от слез глаза. Пара капель спустилась к щеке, но от тут же незаметно их стер.  
  
Толпа резко замолчала, когда заметила поднятую руку императора. Секундная тишина давила на слух. Пульс бешено, словно барабанная дробь, стучал в висках.  
  
— Наказан! — показав большой палец кверху, прокричал император и встал со своего трона в подии. — Пятьдесят кнутов.  
  
— О нет, — тихо произнес Исин, сплевывая кровь, и посмотрел на то, как Сухо уводили под руки двое солдат.  
  
Чунмён стиснул зубы и зажмурился, когда хлыст в очередной раз оставлял кровавый след на его спине. Его шатало от боли, но он терпел. С его губ срывалось мычание, когда кнут оставлял особенно глубокую рану. Но лучше лишиться сознания и умереть от боли физической, чем умирать медленно и мучительно изнутри, зная, что проткнул сердце дорого человека. Единственного, ради кого он существовал.  
  
Ноги не слушались, поэтому повисшего между реальностью и бессознательностью Чунмёна волокли в комнату двое солдат. Тит запретил целительнице заниматься Сухо, понадеявшись, что тот умрет от полученных ран.  
  
В их маленькой с Исином каморке было тихо. Чунмён сразу же с болезненным стоном уткнулся лицом в пропахшую гнилым запахом плесени подушку и постарался не думать о том, как словно от раскаленного железа полыхала его спина.  
  
Он будто издали услышал тихие шаги. На самом деле человек находился всего в метре от него. Вернулся Лэй. В его руках был маленький горшочек, который источал резкий неприятный запах. Юноша поставил его в сторону и присел на кровать к другу.  
  
— Чун, как ты? — Исин боязливо коснулся плеча Сухо и тут же убрал покрывало с подрагивающей спины друга.  
  
Он ужаснулся представшему перед ним зрелищу: это больше походило на кровавое месиво. Глядя на полностью изуродованную поперечными ранами спину мужчины, Исин прикрыл рот рукой и не сдержал слез.  
  
— Боги, Чунмён…  
  
— Ничего страшного, перестань плакать, кому говорю!  
  
— Это моя вина…  
  
— Нет, Син, ты не прав. Это моя вина, за что я и поплатился. Весь этот бой — последствия моей глупости. Мне не стоило идти к Титу и… Забудь, — Чунмён чуть не проговорился о причине своего визита к организатору боев.  
  
— Зачем ты к нему ходил? — Исин вылил из кувшина воду на платок и приложил его к ранам, слыша тихое шипение Сухо. — Нужно обработать, иначе загноятся. Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер… Я ходил к целительнице и взял отвар из трав. Он поможет ранам скорее зажить.  
  
— Почему? Какой толк в том, чтобы я жил? — повернул набок голову Чунмён, морщась от щиплющей боли, когда Исин стал аккуратно подушечками пальцем прикладывать пропитанную отваром ткань к ранам.  
  
— Я скажу тебе, если ты скажешь мне, почему Тит разозлился на тебя!  
  
— Тогда я предпочту промолчать.  
  
— Что ж, тогда и мне нечего тебе сказать, — недовольно цокнул Исин. — А теперь прекращай болтать и дай организму отдохнуть.  
  
Сухо не стал спорить и прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Я рассек тебе губу… — виновато шепотом промолвил Сухо. — И ранил в предплечье…  
  
— Не беда, Мён. Это все заживет. Спи, — мягкий голос Лэя убаюкивал.  
  
На границе сознания ему то ли померещился, то ли нет тихий голос Исина, произнесший: «Я так переживал за тебя, Мён-а».  
  
На радость Лэя и на злость Тита раны быстро зажили, оставив после себя светло розовые рубцы. Чунмён возобновил после недельной паузы походы в гладиаторскую школу. Но учитель не давал ему практиковаться вместе с другими, отдав распоряжение позаниматься с детьми и объяснить тем группы, на которые делились гладиаторы и о предназначениях видов оружия. Исин лишь сдерживал тогда улыбку, глядя на надутые от недовольства щеки Чунмёна, а когда тот ушел, то его лицо резко посерьезнело.  
  
Чунмёна не брали на очередные пиры знати, поэтому он изнывал от отчаяния и буквально рвал на себе волосы, не имея возможности наблюдать за Исином. Как он? Хорошо ли с ним обращались?  
  
В один из таких вечеров случилось нечто за грани выходящее. Нечто будоражащее разум и разносящее по телу трепет.  
  
Сухо лежал на животе и играл с одной золотой монетой, перекатывая её между пальцами. Так он старался успокоиться и не думать о том, что сейчас Лэй находился в чей-то очередной постели. Гладиатор уже выздоровел, но организатор не захотел, чтобы Чунмён присутствовал на пире, сообщив, что своим поступком на арене тот резко потерял в стоимости и стал менее востребованным. Но Сухо знал, что это не так. Тот мальчишка, который постоянно становился «хозяином на одну ночь», Луций, с радостью бы продолжал покупать его. Тит просто мстил ему таким образом.  
  
Раздался звук открываемой решетки. Чунмён прикрыл ладонью монетку на руке и посмотрел на того, кто решил потревожить его смиренную ночь.  
  
Пожевывая нижнюю губу и опустив голову вниз, стоял никто иной, как Исин.  
  
— Син? — Сухо, приоткрыв рот, во все глаза уставился на друга. - Как? Что ты… Разве сегодня не…  
  
— Помолчи, — резко перебил его парень, стягивая с тела тогу и оставаясь в одной набедренной повязке перед удивленным другом. — Я подкупил стражу. У нас есть всего пара часов.  
  
Последние слова он выдохнул в рот оцепеневшего Сухо и впился легким, но настойчивым поцелуем в чужие губы. Его теплый и влажный язык легко преодолел препятствие в виде зубов, углубив поцелуй и сталкиваясь с языком Чунмёна.  
  
Сухо не мог поверить, что все происходило на самом деле. Должно быть, он просто заснул, иначе, как расценить то, что безумно горячий, почти раздетый и готовый на все Исин прижимался к нему и целовал. О боги, как он его целовал. С диким отчаяньем, с мольбой заглядывая в темные радужки глаз Чунмёна. Обескураженный таким поведением Сухо решил проверить реален ли Лэй перед ним, поэтому положил свою ладонь на затылок парня и притянул ближе, делая поцелуй более развратным мокрым, страстным и глубоким. Он обследовал чужой рот, отмечая, как дрожит небо: Исин явно волновался. Рука с затылка перекочевала на скользкую от масла спину, ощущая напряженные мышцы под упругой кожей. И тут же Чунмён отпрянул. Лэй был реален, как никогда. Это вовсе не очередной его мокрый сон с участием друга.  
  
— Исин… Ты что вытворяешь? — он аккуратно сжал пальцами чужие плечи, когда Лэй подался вперед, пытаясь вновь почувствовав вкус поцелуя на своих покрасневших и опухших губах.  
  
— Чунмён… Сделай это… Возьми моё тело. Моя душа и сердце уже давно принадлежат тебе. Хочу целиком и полностью быть твоим, — ответил горячо выдыхая в грудь Сухо юноша, тут же языком очерчивая ореол соска.  
  
— Перестань, — встряхнул за плечи его Чунмён. — Исин… Это больно, понимаешь? Ты делаешь мне больно своими словами и эта боль намного сильнее, чем от ран после очередного «представления» на арене. Я не могу, не имею права, я и так уже виноват перед тобой за то, что ты стал морально слаб и уязвим. В гладиаторах нет места состраданию, но я не только заставил тебя чувствовать его, но и другое, что делает нас слабыми и бесполезными для стен Колизея.  
  
— Как ты можешь говорить такое, когда дал мне то, чего я не надеялся заполучить в этом рабском одеянии гладиатора? Давай просто забудем, кто мы есть. Посмотри мне в глаза, Мён. Что ты видишь? — поднял голову Лэй и положил обе ладони на щеки Сухо.  
  
Гладиатор внимательно посмотрел в блестящие в свете луны глаза, заметив в них свое отражение.  
  
— Себя…  
  
— Так и должно быть. Для меня есть только ты, на остальное — плевать. Если мне отрубят голову или бросят на съедение львам, когда застукают вместе с тобой — да пропади все пропадом. Мне нужен только ты, хочу хотя бы на мгновение ощутить себя кому-то нужным и любимым. Не представляешь, как мне осточертели эти мерзкие прикосновения чужих рук, а тот, в чьих объятиях я хочу оказаться, отказывается от меня.  
  
— Исин, я не отказываюсь. Это же просто невозможно. У нас нет будущего, — Сухо хотел опустить голову, чтобы не видеть боль в родных глазах, но ему не дали этого осуществить чужие руки, продолжая придерживать голову ладонями.  
  
— Зато есть момент «сейчас», Чунмён! Я больше не могу жить таким образом, Мён…  
  
Гладиаторы не плачут, но Исин всегда был тем, кто нарушал правила. Вот они последствия их зашедших в тупик отношений. Кем они приходились друг другу? Друзьями их не назовешь, любовниками тоже. Влюбленными? Они никогда не признавались в любви друг другу. Они застряли где-то посередине и никак не могли выбраться из хомута сомнений и своих страхов.  
  
— Мы будем вместе гореть в подземном мире Плутона. К чёрту! — Чунмён обернул вокруг талии Лэя свои руки и уже сам поцеловал так, как хотел. Отчаянно и невыносимо сладко.  
  
Они, словно два обезумевших и изголодавшихся зверя, срывали с друг друга набедренные повязки, отстраняясь после и любуясь телами друг друга, будто впервые видели голое тело своего любовника. Чунмён никогда бы не поверил, что Исину хватит храбрости для первого шага, но он это сделал. Хотя и был ведомым в ту ночь, но повел их обоих за грань дружбы, в мир чувственности и страсти.  
  
Исин неуверенно взял чужую плоть в руку и поцеловал в алую головку, почувствовав на губах солоноватый вкус смазки. Его сердце разошлось в безумном ритме. Было волнительно брать в рот чужой мужской орган. Он делал это впервые. Его покупали только женщины. Мён был для него особенным, поэтому Исин не испытывал отвращения облизывая головку и гуляя пальцами по всей длине. Он старался заглотить, как можно больше, и слышал одобрительные гортанные стоны Чунмёна, который незатейливым жестом убрал за ухо одну непослушную прядь волос Лэя и погладил по втянутой щеке.  
  
— Твой рот слишком пошло смотрится вокруг моего члена, — сглотнув, процедил сквозь стиснутые зубы Сухо.  
  
— Но это тебя заводит, — опалил дыханием чувствительную плоть Исин и продолжил вновь облизывать и всасывать в свой рот чужую плоть.  
  
— Тебя, как погляжу, тоже, — хмыкнул Мён, вытерев со лба пот и обхватив пальцами возбуждение Лэя.  
  
Тот протяжно простонал и подался бедрами вперед, ощущая дразнящие прикосновения рук на своей мошонке и игривый средний палец, который терся о его задний проход.  
  
Чунмён поднес руку ко рту и, облизав пальцы, протолкнул один сквозь сжатый сфинктер.  
  
Лэй оторвался от его плоти и тяжело дыша улегся на спину, раздвинув ноги. Весь его вид кричал только одно: «Возьми меня прямо сейчас!». Но Чунмён не торопился. Он взял керамический флакон, где хранилось масло, которым они себя натирали для вечеров знати, и вылил на ладонь, касаясь блестящими пальцами ануса любовника.  
  
— Ты будешь первым, кто проникнет в меня, Мён-а… — Исин с масляным взглядом черных, словно ониксы, глаз посмотрел на Сухо, проведя пяткой по смуглому бедру мужчины. — Это делаем меня таким счастливым. Хотя бы одна моя мечта смогла сбыться. Ты рядом, целуешь, обнимаешь. Я буду принадлежать впервые кому-то и им станет мужчина, которого я люблю…  
  
В этот момент Чунмёна захлестнула такая нежность, что он с особым трепетом стал целовать лицо, грудь, живот с кубиками пресса, внутренние стороны бедер Исина. Ему было стыдно показать свое счастливое безумное лицо. Он боялся напугать перекошенными от радости чертами своего возлюбленного.  
  
Его пальцы погружались в Исина медленно, растягивая и подготавливая к его размерам. Он шептал на ухо, тыкаясь носом в ушной хрящ, что Исин самый-самый. Самый красивый, добрый, душевный, светлый и храбрый человечек в его жизни. А тот подловил его на вранье во время их боя на арене. Тогда Лэя сильно расстроили и потрепали нервы столь колкие речи. Но сейчас он осознал, что тот говорил их нарочно.  
  
Чунмён всосал кожу на шее и тут же толкнулся внутрь столь желанного и дорогого ему тела, предварительно проведя ладонью с маслом по стволу. Исин пораженно охнул и сильнее обнял любовника.  
  
Сухо заметил кристаллики слез и стер их пальцами.  
  
— Ты плачешь. Больно? — он старался не шевелиться, чтобы не причинить еще большей боли. У Исина это было впервые, а плоть Сухо — это вовсе не его пальцы, длиннее и толще. Он проник намного глубже, сильнее растянув эластичные стенки прохода.  
  
— Нет, Мён, не из-за этого… Мне слишком хорошо. Слишком острое чувство счастья. Я боюсь проснуться и понять, что это все сон.  
  
— Но это вовсе не снится тебе. Мы вместе, — он скрепил чужие пальцы со своими в замок и заглянул в лицо Исина, даря светлую улыбку.  
  
— И это тяжело осознавать, Чунмён. Наступит завтра и мы вновь должны будем скрестить наши мечи. Я не хочу этого. Хочу быть с тобой. Хочу умереть счастливым.  
  
— Не говори так, Исин, — теперь в глазах Сухо блестели слезы от отчаяния. Он прекрасно понимал, что эта ночь может стать последней. Последним счастливым воспоминанием.  
  
Чунмён сделал пробный первый толчок, потом второй, пытаясь найти правильный угол, и когда при последующем проникновении Лэй распахнул глаза, громко вскрикивая от острого наслаждения, то продолжил двигаться более резко и размашисто, смакуя каждый прерывистый вдох и стон, что вырывались на свободу из уст его любовника.  
  
Исин прогнулся до хруста позвонков и тихо застонал, когда любовник задел в очередной раз железу, находясь в нем.  
  
Это было нечто божественное и волшебное. Все органы чувств взбунтовались и в одночасье полной мощью охватили находившееся в экстазе тело Чунмёна, который просто не мог долго продержаться.  
  
— Исин… Я…  
  
— Скажи мне это, прошу тебя, скажи…  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — наконец-то Сухо произнес, то что должен был давным-давно.  
  
— Спасибо, — Исин закрыл глаза и две дорожки слез спустились вниз по его скулам. Счастливая улыбка мягко легла на его губы. Он сжал сильнее одной рукой плечо Чунмёна и в очередной раз резко подался навстречу Сухо, со всхлипом изливаясь в ладонь любовника.  
  
Лэй целовал лениво липкую от пота грудь Чунмёна и слушал размеренный стук сердца гладиатора. Они довольно улыбались. Никогда еще они не ощущали себя настолько счастливыми, как в ту ночь. Вскоре должны были вернуться стражники на свой пост, поэтому Исин неохотно выбрался из чужих объятий и пошатываясь перешел в свою постель, укрываясь покрывалом и ложась лицом к Чунмёну. Они просто молча смотрели друг на друга. Но и этими взглядами они поведали друг другу больше, чем словами. Гладиаторы услышали шарканье сандалий стражников. Те окликнули парней, чтобы проверить оба ли гладиатора на месте и все ли в порядке, а когда Лэй с Сухо им ответили, то продолжили нести свою службу. Гладиаторы в последний раз улыбнулись друг другу, пожелав спокойной ночи, и закрыли глаза. Но перед их глазами до сих пор находился образ любимого человека, а в голове проносились сцены их недавнего секса.

***

  
  
— Вот, наденьте, — один из солдат бросил на рыхлую землю кожаные ошейники с железным кольцом, предназначенным для цепи.  
  
— Зачем? — поднял ошейники Сухо и передал один Исину.  
  
— Мне не сказали. Приказ есть приказ. Ослушаешься: знаешь, что за этим последует, — безразлично промолвил стражник, показывая на кнут за поясом его одеяния.  
  
Жесткая кожа неприятно терлась о шею, но Исин с Чунмёном целый день проходили в ошейниках, пока вечером их не повели на очередную «попойку» богачей.  
  
Они с Исином стояли в стороне вместе с двумя другими гладиаторами, среди которых был и Чанёль, пытавшийся скрыть ото всех наполненный ожиданием и бегающий в поисках знакомой фигуры в золотой тунике, но это не скрылось от глаз испытавших подобное чувства Сухо с Лэем. Те пытались скрыть свои улыбки, прикусывая внутреннюю сторону щек.  
  
— И сколько мы еще должны будем ходить в этих ужасных ошейниках? Их мы не носили практически с первого дня учебы в гладиаторской школе, — скривился Мён, оттянув спереди полоску кожи на шее и почувствовав прохладу на вспотевшем под жестким ошейником месте.  
  
Возлюбленный Бэкхёна услышал Чунмёна и наклонился к нему, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы солдаты не заметили этого.  
  
— Стражник, Эвтик, видел вас _тогда_ , — произнес шепотом Чанёль, специально выделив последнее слово, и Сухо понял, что именно имел гладиатор под «тогда» — ночь, когда их тела соединились, ночь, когда они признали свои настоящие чувства друг к другу.  
  
Лэй вздрогнул и окинул взволнованным взглядом Ёля.  
  
— Что ему понадобилось от нас, не знаешь?  
  
— Нет. Но Бэкхён рассказал мне, что двоюродный племянник императора, Тацит, приехал навестить его и возжелал сегодня ночью хорошенько поразвлечься.  
  
Чунмёна передернуло от слов Чанёля.  
  
Будто выбрав самое подходящее время, перед ними возник юноша с длинными прямыми волосами, которые ниспадали на его плечи. Золотой браслет и пара колец на руке говорили о том, что это брюнет имел высокое положение в обществе. Он снизу вверх просканировал своим взглядом Сухо и Лэя, после чего приподнял второго за подбородок и тут же опустил.  
  
— Великолепно, — произнес он. — Мой дядя не подвел меня. Вы сегодня знатно поразвлечете меня.  
  
Он щелкнул пальцами и по обе стороны от парней появилась стража. Чанёль смотрел с полным сочувствия взглядом на парней, которых уводили в покои хозяина пира. Он прекрасно понимал, что именно затеял Тацит.  
  
— Живо, раздевайтесь, — приказал юноша, вальяжно расположившись сложа ногу на ногу на широкой кровати.  
  
Цепь постоянно билась о спину. Это давило на нервы Чунмёна. Он быстро снимал одежду подметив не менее взволнованный вид Исина.  
  
— И все же он не прогадал, когда посоветовал вас обоих. Божественно прекрасны, — Тацит встал и обошел гладиаторов, внимательно разглядывая каждый мускул на теле и порой касаясь пальцами кожи, отчего Чунмён не по-доброму щетинился.  
  
— Особенно ты, Лэй… Такая скульптурная стать и тело… Грех не завладеть тобой, — юноша притянул парня к себе, сжимая руками упругие ягодицы и мыча от приятных ощущений.  
  
Но Чунмёну это не нравилось. От слова совсем. Он смотрел на Тацита взглядом свирепого льва, которых натравливали на гладиаторов на арене. Ему хотелось оторвать эти наглые руки, которые касались тех мест на коже Исина, которые до этого трогал только он.  
  
— Как же мне не терпится оказаться в узости твоего тела. С мужчинами это делать намного приятнее, зная, что можно доставить им наслаждение, касаясь потаенного местечка внутри, — брюнет дернул за цепь на ошейнике Лэя и потянул её вниз, приподнимая свою одежду. — Ублажи меня, будь хорошим мальчиком.  
  
Терпение Чунмёна медленно улетучивалось и, стоило только коленям Лэя коснуться пола и одной руке взять еще мягкую плоть, как он подорвался с места и оттолкнул Исина, отчего тот плюхнулся на холодный пол.  
  
— Он не будет брать твой мерзкий член в свой рот!  
  
— Ревность! Как Это мило! — хлопнул в ладоши парень, закатив глаза, и тут же зловеще ухмыльнулся. — Если не хочешь, чтобы я сказал дюжине солдат прийти сюда и жестоко пометь твоего любовника прямо у тебя на глазах, то повинуйся мне! Нагнись над кроватью и упрись о неё руками. Живо!  
  
С пару секунд Чунмён помедлил, но наткнувшись взглядом на пребывающего в страхе на полу Исина тут же выполнил приказ.  
  
— Послушный гладиатор, — Тацит стал разматывать свою тогу, после чего отбросил ненужную ткань в сторону.  
  
— А ты что на полу забыл? — обратился к Исину, глаза которого затравленно бегали по предметам в спальне. — Иди сюда!  
  
Тот неуверенно поднялся. Его ноги дрожали, а взгляд был прикован к выпирающим лопаткам Сухо. Ниже них гладиатор спуститься не смог. Он боялся возбудиться. Еще никогда он не видел Чунмёна в столь беззащитной позе. Исину стало тошно от самого себя. Как его орган мог наливаться силой, когда в этот момент унижали его любимого человека?  
  
Тацит резко выдохнул и нахмурился, взяв Лэя за руку и, толкнув, нагнул над Чунмёном.  
  
Холодный металл цепи упал с ошейника Исина на спину Сухо, отчего тот вздрогнул и сильнее, до треска материи, впился пальцами в покрывало.  
  
— Давай, — Тацит взялся обоими руками за бедра Лэя, толкнув вперед так, что возбуждение гладиатора коснулось ложбинки между половинок ягодиц Чунмёна. — Трахни его хорошенько.  
  
— Ч-что? .. — ужаснулся Исин, подметив, как дернулись плечи Сухо и как тот судорожно выдохнул, но не промолвил и слова.  
  
— Ну же, не робей… Тит сказал, что вы уже поимели друг друга, поэтому не вижу причины, чтобы не сделать это вновь на моих глазах. Что может быть интереснее зрелища, чем сражения двух гладиаторов на арене? Только то, как они занимаются сексом друг с другом, — хохотнул на ухо Лэю брюнет, пощекотав плечо своими длинными волосами.  
  
— Я не… Для него это впервые, — неуверенно с надрывом тихо произнес Исин, осторожно погладив горячими ладонями бока Сухо.  
  
— Мне все равно. Выполняй! — Тацит дернул за цепочку на ошейнике и потерся своей твердой плотью о копчик Исина. — Или я его сам возьму, без подготовки. Тебе так больше нравится?  
  
— Нет-нет, — мотнул головой Исин, почувствовав головокружение от резких движения. — Я… сам…  
  
Он хотел сказать слова извинения Чунмёну, но тот опередил его, прошипев «Все хорошо, не бойся».  
  
— Прости, — и палец Лэя толкнулся в Чунмёна.  
  
— Вот держи, заслужили, — глядя на гладиаторов, Тацит вручил Лэю флакон с маслом.  
  
Одна его рука уже была наполнена им. Ему нравилось медленно, со смаком растягивать парней. Возможно, это приносило ему даже больше удовлетворения, чем сам процесс. Хотя ему нравилась узость юношей, то, как они сжимали его внутри до помутнения в глазах. Тациту не терпелось оказаться в Лэе, как можно быстрее. Таких экземпляров у него еще не было. Он сразу понял, что парень какой-то особенный. Он был крайне чувствительным и ему нравились ласки, судя по тому, как он пытался подавить стоны, когда Тацит прикусывал особо чувствительное местечко на его светлой шее, при это надавливая пальцами на железу. Лэй был страстным любовником и честным. Все его эмоции легко прочитывались на лице.  
  
Исин тем временем нежно ощупывал стенки прохода возлюбленного, пытаясь найти простату и не видеть то, как от боли тот напрягался при каждом проникновении.  
  
Чунмён старался не заплакать, как бы унизительно себя ни чувствовал.  
  
«Это Исин. Все хорошо.» — пытался успокоить себя мужчина.  
  
Даже, когда тот толкнулся головкой сквозь колечко мышц ануса, он не проронил ни звука, сильнее сжав челюсти и скрипя зубами. Единственный момент, когда он чуть не прикусил язык — когда Исин полностью оказался внутри, касаясь яичками его половинок попы.  
  
Лэй не знал, куда себя деть от небывалого приятного ощущения: впереди его член плотно обхватывали стенки заднего прохода Чунмёна, а сзади давившие на его простату пальцы сменил длинный член. Он сразу ощутил разницу. Ему так и хотелось плюнуть этому богатому папенькиному сыночку, что у Чунмёна больше и толще, потому от него он мог испытать намного больше кайфа.  
  
Тацит трахал Исина, а тот в свою очередь занимался любовью с Чунмёном. Длинноволосый брюнет в очередной раз дернул за цепочку, открыв вид на длинную шею с гуляющим кадыком, и положил голову Лэя себе на плечо.  
  
— Мне нравится твоя ямочка на щеке, гладиатор… Пожалуй, я выкуплю тебя для личного пользования, — словно гром среди ясного неба раздались самые ужасные слова, после которых Исин кончил в Чунмёна.  
  
Лэй не мог их забыть даже после того. Как поимев его еще в нескольких позах вместе с Сухо, Тацит наконец выпустил их из своих покоев.  
  
Когда гладиаторов привели в их жилище, то первым делом Исин обрезал мешающий вздохнуть ошейник на шее Чунмёна, потянувшись своими губами навстречу чужим и отчаянно хватаясь за ткань туники на груди возлюбленного. Они, повалившись на постель Лэя, просто целовались, не обращая внимание на скривленные от отвращения лица стражников.

***

  
  
Прошла почти неделя, после той ночи, которую гладиаторы не хотели более вспоминать. Им не предоставился ни единый шанс покрыть те воспоминания новыми прикосновениями, поцелуями в хотя бы одной совместно проведенной ночью. Тит отдал приказ, чтобы стража ни на шаг не отходила от гладиаторов. Те пропускали вторые гладиаторские бои подряд. Чунмён никак не мог понять столь странного поведения Тита. В одну из ночей он напрочь позабыл в очередной раз поразмыслить над этим, когда Лэй припечатал его к стенке и томно поцеловал, сплетаясь своим языком с чужим. Исин то мычал, то глухо стонал, хватаясь руками за подушку, когда Сухо вбивал его в матрас, языком скользя по кругу и прикусывая поочередно золотистые соски.  
  
Странным образом стража этой ночью вдруг испарилась. Это осознал Сухо только тогда, когда зарылся с темную макушку слегка волнистых от влаги волос Исина и вдыхал запах меда, который его расслаблял и заставлял расползаться в блаженной улыбке.  
  
— Мён, я слышал, что Чанёль стал «рудийцем»? Чувствую, что здесь не обошлось без вмешательства Бэкхёна, — наконец после долгого молчания произнес Исин, поглаживая поочередно пальцы на руках Сухо.  
  
— Да, я видел, как Чанёля уводили в повозку.  
  
— Не знаю, как долго Бэкхён сможет скрывать их отношения от отца, но я сердечно желаю, чтобы тот оставался слепым на магию чувств между ними долгие годы. Они достойны быть счастливыми, особенно Чанёль.  
  
— Я завидую этому гаду, Исин, как же я завидую ему, — прикрыл глаза Чунмён. — Они не чувствуют страха того, что в любую секунду их любимого человека могут убить на арене.  
  
— Мён, они тоже боятся. Их связь тоже очень тонка и хрупка, поэтому может оборваться в любой момент, стоит кому-то из родных Бэкхёна застукать их вместе. И тогда Чанёлю конец. Из-за отношений честное имя семьи Бэка будет осквернено. Они потеряют все. Настанет конец всему. Как впрочем и…  
  
Исин замолчал. Сухо тут же почувствовал изменение в настроении Лэя. Его сердце внезапно так быстро заколотилось в груди.  
  
— Чунмён?  
  
— Да? .. — приподнял голову Сухо, глядя на продолжающего буравить взглядом один из его твердых сосков Лэя.  
  
— Как же мне сказать тебе, боги? — Исин спрятал лицо на груди возлюбленного и тот почувствовал холодную влагу, слезы.  
  
— В чем дело, Исин? Ты меня пугаешь…  
  
— Я пятый день пытаюсь сказать, но никак не могу. Это тяжело, ты даже себе не представляешь насколько! Мой язык будто немеет, стоит только мне попытаться завести разговор об этом…  
  
— Син? ..  
  
— Тацит… Он выкупил меня, Чунмён, понимаешь? — Исин сел на кровати, положив подбородок на согнутые колени. — Через три дня я уезжаю в Геную вместе с ним…  
  
— Ты шутишь так, да? — подскочил на постели Чунмён, развернув Исина лицом к себе и смотря тому в заплаканные карие глаза. — Нет же, скажи, что ты шутишь!  
  
— Прости, но это правда… Я не хочу, Чунмён, не хочу терять тебя! — теперь уже Исин тяжело всхлипывал, сильнее сжимая руками плечи Сухо.  
  
— Сегодняшняя ночь… Отсутствие стражи, хотя тем наказали больше не отлучаться от нас ни на секунду. Это было спланировано, да? — горько заметил Чунмён.  
  
— Я попросил Тацита об одолжении. Мне нужна была эта ночь. Я хотел запомнить твои прикосновения в последний раз…  
  
— И много раз вы уже с ним переспали, а? Ответь мне, Исин! — Чунмён толкнул парня в грудь и тот озадачено захлопал глазами, отрицательно помотав головой.  
  
— Ни разу. Как я мог? Ты бы узнал об этом. Я бы рассказал. Мне только больно было признаться тебе об отъезде.  
  
— Я умру без тебя, Исин… — впервые Лэй видел, чтобы плакал Сухо.  
  
Даже у сильных людей имелись свои слабости. Потянув за нужные рычажки, даже сильные личности могли легко сломаться. Вскоре он лишиться Исина, его смысла существования. Он не сможет пережить того, что кто-то будет находится рядом с ним, кто-то, а не он. Какой же Мён был жалкий и беспомощный.  
  
— Я тоже…  
  
Гладиаторы посмотрели друг на друга. В их глазах вспыхнули одинаковые искорки единственного верного решения.  
  
Исин отодвинул один из камней в стене. Это был его небольшой тайник, где он с первого дня становления гладиатором прятал свой амулет, подаренный матерью при рождении. Помимо него там находился небольшой флакончик со светло-желтой жидкостью, припрятанной на всякий случай, если когда-то парень решит, что больше его ничего не удерживает его в этом мире.  
  
Лэй вновь взглянул на Сухо, запоминая каждую маленькую родинку на лице возлюбленного, и поцеловал одну такую черную точку над верхней губой, стараясь не заплакать. В этом не было смысла. Если сделал выбор, то уже иди до конца и не сдавайся.  
  
— Чунмён, я люблю тебя… — он сделал один глоток и протянул флакон Сухо, который тут же допил содержимое до конца.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Исин…- губы Мёна дрожали, а силы медленно покидали. Как его сердце с каждым стуком затихало в груди, пока не остановилось, как и такое родное в грудной клетке любимого человека напротив.  
  
Они выполнили данное друг другу обещание. Вместе до самого конца. До последнего вздоха.  
  
В этот день луна встретилась с солнцем, день стал на какое-то мгновение ночью, которая забрала с собой двух гладиаторов: лучшие «питомцы» императора, Сухо и Лэй были найдены в своей каморке отравленными, их руки были протянуты друг к другу, а пальцы сплетены в плотном замке. Похоже, они покинули этот мир вместе. Луна нашла своё Солнце и пожелала не покидать его.  
  
Их личное Затмение.

 

**Примечания:**

 

*Галл — гладиатор при мече щите и в шлеме.  
*Рудис — деревянный меч. Его вручали гладиатору, которому даровали свободу. Такого война называли «рудийцем».  
*Самнит — гладиатор в полной экипировке: продолговатый щит, короткий меч, один набедренник и рукав, пояс, а так же шлем с забралом.  
*«Мы жертвуем живыми, чтобы накормить мертвых» — слова императора Каракалла в III веке нашей эры.


	2. История №2: Узники свободы (ЧанБэки)

 

 

 

 

  
Единственный сын и наследник плантации винодела, Бён Бэкхён, помнил в полном букете красок, будто это произошло только вчера, когда он впервые увидел Чанёля.

Это произошло на арене, когда парень без особого интереса, полным скуки взглядом наблюдал за тем, как один из гладиаторов побеждает второго, прикладывая меч к горлу и снимая с головы железный шлем. Бэкхён никогда не разделял восторга отца по поводу игрищ в Колизее, поэтому в очередной раз уткнулся в свои руки, покручивая кольцо на указательном пальце правой руки — подарок на его совершеннолетие. Но в тот день, когда публика ликовала после победы одного из галлов*, Бэкхён, повинуясь невидимому импульсу поднял свои темные глаза и  замер. Его глаза удивлённо расширились на усталом и мокром от пота лице. Даже нахмуренный лоб и сжатые от напряжения губы не могли скрыть от него очарования этого высокого молодого гладиатора. Бэкхен думал о том, что никогда еще не видел людей настолько идеально слепленных богами. Даже скульптуры в небольшом садике, в котором он частенько проводил время, наслаждаясь благовонием цветов и лежа любуясь на голубое бескрайнее небо, не могли сравниться с точно высеченными чертами лица. Даже легкий изгиб ног дугой не портил общей картины. Парень был высоким, почти на голову выше Бэкхёна, чем еще сильнее выделялся на фоне остальных. Он больше походил на юного Геркулеса, полубога, решившего почтить своим присутствием простых смертных. У молодого галла-гладиатора темные с серым отливом волосы вились на концах от соленой влаги и торчали в разные стороны, смягчая мужественный образ и заставив Бэкхёна улыбнуться. Тогда он запомнил только имя, которое повторял каждую ночь, ложась в свою постель, после, утром, направляясь на плантации, а затем весь день думал о Чанёле, тайно воруя виноград и смакуя его вкус на языке.

Второй раз они встретились на одном из знатных приемов, организованных другом его отца, где Чанёль, натертый маслом, чтобы его мужественное тело казалось еще более привлекательным, стоял вместе с несколькими другими молодыми гладиаторами в тонкой короткой тоге на одно плечо, открывая вид на широкую покрытую шрамами от многочисленных гладиаторских сражений грудь. Его мощные мускулистые стройные и загорелые ноги привлекали взгляд многих, но в итоге именно Бэкхёну удалось купить это роскошное тело и обладать им безраздельно целую ночь. Сын винодела прекрасно знал, для каких целей приводили гладиаторов на пиры богатых людей, на которых Бэкхёну посчастливилось появиться пару раз в этом году после своего двадцать первого дня рождения. Раньше он никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы отдать десять золотых с изображением великого императора за покупку человека ради получения удовольствия, но когда увидел нового выходца из гладиаторской школы, Чанёля, в его голове неосознанно стали вертеться навязчивые мысли о ночи с гладиатором, хотя ранее он был ярым противником использования чужого тела для секс-утех. Его отец не смог скрыть замешательства и последующего за ним удивления, когда Бэкхён сообщил ему, что сегодня он хочет занять одни из покоев друга винодела, организатора торжества, для определенных целей. В ответ тот лишь кивнул и снял с тесьмы на поясе бархатный мешочек с монетами, бросив его сыну.

Чанёль после того, как стража взяла его под руки и повела следом за молодым юношей в золотистом одеянии и с венком из листьев оливы на темной голове, недовольно окинул взглядом своего не первого «хозяина на одну ночь», хотя он впервые имел дело с парнями, и проследовал в покои сына знатного человека. Как и предполагал Бэкхён, у Чанёля оказался дух воина, как и положено гладиатору, поэтому Чанёль в их первую совместную ночь пытался выглядеть бесстрастным.

Бэкхён целовал его нежно, аккуратно, но Чанёль отворачивал голову, отчего сын винодела хмурился и недовольно поджимал губы. Чанёль не привык к такому отношению. Обычно все происходило быстро, он лишь следовал указаниям и редко получал удовлетворение, скорее всего, наоборот, чувствовал лишь больше омерзения к самому себе. Гладиатор служил лишь безжизненной машиной для удовлетворения плотских утех «хозяйки на ночь». Ёль знал, что когда-то настанет время, и он окажется в одной постели с мужчиной, но всегда надеялся на отсрочку. Похоже, что больше боги не желали миловать его, вручая в руки чужой член, который он без особого восторга ласкал пальцами, но вот то, что Чанёль возбудится от тихих поскуливаний парня, — совсем не входило в планы гладиатора. Бэкхён тогда торжествующе улыбнулся, заметив сквозь ткань эрекцию гладиатора. Тот свел брови к переносице и прикусывал губу, когда Бэкхён ублажал его ртом и языком, глядя на блестящие от слюны алые губы и чувствуя теплое дыхание на своей плоти. Бэкхён оперся рукой о чужое плечо и, не отрывая взгляда от темных, слегка расширенных от волнения глаз гладиатора, пытался растянуть себя пальцами. Удавалось с трудом. Бэкхён редко трогал себя там и никогда не баловался больше, чем одним тонким указательным пальцем, но тогда в нем побывало впервые три гладких от масла пальца. Он старался скрыть от гладиатора болезненные ощущения. Ему было отчего-то стыдно, что Чанёль мог понять, что раньше он никогда не делал этого с мужчиной. Чтобы гладиатор не видел его слез, когда он медленно насаживался на твердый, длинный член Чанёля, Бэкхён уткнулся гладиатору в шею и прикусил кожу, оставив след от зубов, который, вне всяких сомнений, не сходил несколько дней. Воин пораженно расширил глаза. Неужели погружаться в мужской проход — всегда так приятно? Бэкхён царапал чужую спину, двигая бедрами, и гулко стонал в самое ухо Чанёлю. На какой-то момент тот забылся и чуть не сжал тонкую талию, решив помочь сыну винодела найти нужный темп, но вовремя сжал кулаки и прикрыл глаза, прокусывая до крови внутреннюю сторону щеки. Он бы оттолкнул юношу, но знал о последствиях: после ему с трудом удалось бы одержать победу на арене с новыми глубокими ранами от хлыста. Раньше он был более строптивым и отказывался ублажать гостей за пять золотых. Да, именно столько стоила одна ночь с гладиатором. Поэтому частенько его избивали и в разбитом состоянии приходилось участвовать в боях. Однажды он, сам того не желая, неудачно толкнул «хозяйку» на пол и та ударилась об каменный угол стола. Женщина оказалась женой почетного легата, поэтому тогда помимо сорока кнутов муж пострадавшей самолично наказал непокорного гладиатора, после чего Чанёль заручился «шикарным» напоминанием на всю жизнь об этом случае: шрамом на правой щеке. С тех пор он умерил свой пыл и просто проживал жизнь, чувствуя себя вещью, а не человеком. Только на арене его эмоции вырывались на свободу и он вымещал всю свою злость на оппоненте. Убивал он нечасто, только когда этого требовал император. Чанёль и так плохо спал ночами, а воспоминания о том, какими глазами на него смотрел соперник, пока он резал ему глотку, мучили и разъедали изнутри похлеще испытываемой ненависти ко всем и к себе в том числе.

Бэк провел с особой нежностью по выступающему белому рубцу на щеке и невесомо поцеловал его, а затем приподнял голову и взглянул на чужое лицо, когда боль отошла на задний план, уступив приятным ощущениям. Чанёль смотрел прямо ему в глаза и от этого юноша вздрогнул и на какой-то момент замер. Он отчетливо видел злость в темной радужке. Грудь Ёля судорожно вздымалась, а зубы были крепко сжаты. Парень явно боролся сам с собой. Но Бэкхён отвел взгляд и, взяв свою плоть в руку, продолжил двигать тазом, доводя себя до разрядки.

В итоге сын винодела остался все же недовольным, так как желал непосредственного участия Чанёля, хотя и смог довести гладиатора до пика наслаждения своими губами, подмечая каждую черточку исказившегося от удовольствия в мгновение оргазма лица Чанёля.

Но для Бэкхёна не существовало ничего, чего бы он не получал, поэтому вскоре он наконец-то добился того, что так долго желал: положительной реакции Чанёля. Сначала все началось так же бесстрастно, как в их первый день уединения: Бэкхён с восхищенным взглядом затаил дыхание, стягивая одеяние с гладиатора, и, пройдясь ладонями по широкой груди и легонько царапнув короткими ногтями темные соски, усадил безропотно слушавшегося его Чанёля на кровать. Он повернулся к парню спиной и подошел к столику, попутно снимая с себя свою длинную тунику изумрудного цвета, которая опала у его ног. Бэкхён, переступив ткань, налил в кубки красное вино и не мог заметить, как Чанёль блуждал взглядом по его спине, спускаясь ниже, к бедрам и еще ниже к стройным ногам. Тогда еще даже не ощутив рук сына винодела на своем органе, гладиатор начал возбуждаться от одного только вида притягательного тела в тусклом свете факелов на стенах спальной комнаты. Это было просто немыслимо! Как такое могло случиться? Ведь он ненавидел все, что было связано с богатеями города. Этот юноша странно на него влиял, совсем не так, как было нужно. Он откинулся назад, прикрыв свой «позор» гладким шелком покрывала, и постарался думать о чем-то неприятном, чтобы его эрекция спала, но, стоило Бэкхёну развернуться, держа в руках наполненные красным напитком кубки, как у него пересохло в горле и между ног вспыхнул еще больший огонь желания. «Слишком красивый» — чуть не слетело с его губ при виде нагого тела юноши. Он был похож на Бахуса, который был призван сделать его еще более «грязным» и оскверненным, чем тот был: лишить последнего, что еще оставалось при нем нетронутым и непокоренным, — его сердца. Может, Бэкхён и был тем самым богом виноградников, Бахусом, о котором Чанёль не раз слышал из уст богачей на праздниках, где вино лилось реками во славу этому богу. Темноволосый юноша уселся рядом с гладиатором и протянул рельефный кубок. Чанёль дрожащими руками принял его и сделал несколько жадных глотков, ощутив на языке вязкость молодого напитка. Бэкхён лишь только ухмыльнулся и забрал полупустой сосуд, поставив на пол. Это вызвало небольшое недоумение у гладиатора, но тот не успел опомниться, как его взяли за подбородок, надавив на нижнюю челюсть тонкими изящными пальцами, и он послушно открыл рот, чувствуя, как темно-красная жидкость заполняет его рот вместе с чужим горячим языком. Бэкхён делился вином из своего кубка с Чанёлем своим изысканным способом, заставляя гладиатора еще больше мечтать о его теле. Чанёль прикрыл глаза и вяло отвечал на поцелуй, ощущая, как маленькая струйка вина скатывалась по подбородку вниз к шее. Сын винодела оторвался от губ Ёля и слизал алую дорожку, всосав кожу на выпирающей глубокой ключице. Впервые ладонь Чанёля легла на лопатку Бэкхёна и спустилась ниже по спине, чувствуя кончиками пальцев всю гладкость юношеского тела. Тот вскрикнул, когда оказался в горизонтальном положении с поднятыми над головой руками, и замер с приоткрытым ртом, ощущая поток нетерпеливых поцелуев на коже. Чанёль целовал его требовательно, оставляя укусы и кровавые метки по всему телу. Бэкхён охнул, когда язык пощекотал внутреннюю сторону колена и спустился ниже, вдоль икры, к стопе. Через приоткрытые глаза с дрожащими длинными ресницами юноша наблюдал за тем, как большой палец правой ноги погружался во влажную глубину чужого рта. Этот жест показался ему настолько интимным, что он всхлипнул от переизбытка чувств и заерзал на простыни.

— Ну же… Возьми меня, Чанёль…

Гладиатор бросил томный взгляд на юношу. Его голова кружилась, но не от выпитого вина, а от открытости и покорности Бэкхёна, которая дурманила и сводила его с ума. Он ощущал себя вовсе не рабом рядом с распластавшимся на постели парнем. Грани стерлись. Существовали они, и нечто трепетное и волнующие в их сердцах.

Чанёль взял парня за щиколотки и подтянул ближе, сталкиваясь с чужим источником возбуждения, и тут же выдал полустон-полурык. Бэкхён схватил с серебряными бликами темные волосы гладиатора и впился ярым поцелуем в чужие губы, прикусывая до крови от слепящей глаза страсти. Ёль вскоре отстранился, когда понял, что задыхается, и продолжил свое изучение чужого тела. В этот раз он сам погружал смазанные оливковым маслом пальцы в сына винодела, и шипел от сжимающей их узости. Его член твердел и источал естественную смазку, которая стиралась о бедро Бэкхёна. Чанёль дразняще покружил вокруг ануса головкой члена, слушая недовольный прерывистый вздох сына винодела.

— Давай же, прошу тебя…

И Чанёль послушно последовал слетевшей с губ полушепотом просьбе.

Бэкхён сминал руками простынь и тихо постанывал, пока Чанёль нарочито медленно толкался в него и при этом жарко шептал в ухо грязные словечки, но Бэкхён был готов быть «шлюшкой» и «пошлой деткой» для Чанёля, лишь бы тот ласкал его своими большими ладонями и мягкими губами, лишь бы он был рядом.

Гладиатор имел страстную, огненную натуру, которая проявилась во всей красе тогда, когда они оба были на грани, готовые вот-вот кончить. Он вбивал с бешеной амплитудой Бэкхёна в постель, сжимая тонкую талию руками и целуя пламенно в грудь прогнувшегося дугой юношу.

Уже тогда Бэкхён понял, что влюбился, что не он покорил, а его. Поэтому даже занятый работой и помогающий отцу в виноградниках он скучал без крепких, обнимающих его рук гладиатора. На арене он сильно переживал за Чанёля, сам того не замечая, грыз ногти и с замиранием сердца следил за тем, как проходил бой. Ему было стыдно признаться, но он подкупил стражу, чтобы те не кормили и нанесли увечья противнику Чанёля, чтобы его возлюбленный смог победить и не получил серьезных ран. В его душу закрался страх за гладиатора. Он боялся потерять его.

Бэкхён был слишком нетерпеливым, повиновавшимся мимолетному порыву и мечтал побыстрее оказаться рядом с возлюбленным, выцарапывая очередную палочку на деревянной дощечке, что прятал под подушками. Его сердце не могло вынести долгой разлуки с гладиатором.

Однажды, зная, что Чанёль ни с кем не делит свое место ночлега, в очередной раз отстегнул золотых страже, которая охраняла жилище гладиаторов, и тайно провел ночь с ним. Это было слишком рискованно, но зато он получил небывало ценную награду: Чанёль впервые поцеловал его. Не простой целомудренный поцелуй в губы, какие опечаленный сын винодела привык получать, а настоящий, глубокий, мокрый и пламенный, сталкиваясь языком с чужим и млея от этого разливающегося по всей грудной клетке пожара. Именно с этого момента они могли называть себя «любовниками», от слова «любить» потому, что Бэкхён отдавал себя целиком и полностью, не заботясь о разных социальных статусах, он просто хотел любить и получать в ответ то же самое. И Чанёль дарил ему то, что так необходимо было Бэкхёну.

Спустя полгода винодел праздновал день рождения своего единственного и самого любимого сына. Он постоянно твердил о том, что Бэкхён — вылитая копия своей матери, которая скончалась при родах. Но Бэку трудно было оценить правдивость слов отца, хотя друзья детства винодела кивали головами в знак согласия. Бэкхён настоял на том, чтобы его оставили вечером одного в своих покоях и привели к нему Чанёля. Его отец не был в восторге, пробурчав что-то о том, что Бэкхёну пора было бы уже жениться и заводить детей, но в голове у его сына засел только один человек: Чанёль.

Гладиатор привычно вошел в богатые покои сына винодела, замечая того возле балкона, смотрящего на закатное солнце. Парень перебирал пальцами виноград в пиале и временами отправлял по виноградинке в рот. Когда массивная дверь закрылась за Чанёлем, юноша вздрогнул и отвлекся от своего любования природой и городом.

— Ты знаешь, что сегодня особенный день? День моего рождения, — Бэкхён повернулся к гладиатору и окинул того цепким взглядом: как всегда, блестящий от масла в короткой тоге и со следами от недавнего боя на коже, которые уже начали заживать и покрылись коркой.

— Да, Бэкхён, — Чанёль помнил, как юноше не нравилось, когда он к нему обращался «хозяин», и в самый первый день, точнее ночь, попросил называть по имени.

Сын винодела заметно нервничал. Это было видно по тому, как он постоянно облизывал и без того влажные от сока винограда губы и покручивал на пальце серебренное кольцо.

— Поэтому я хочу сегодня особенный подарок от тебя, — наконец, набрав полную грудь теплого воздуха и собрав все свое мужество в кулак, произнес Бэк.

— Чего ты хочешь? .. — Чанёль знал ответ заранее, но надеялся до последнего, что просьба Бэкхёна окажется иного характера.

— Я хочу, чтобы этой ночью, ты занимался со мной не сексом по надобности, а представил, что я тот, кого ты страстно желаешь, занимался любовью по своей воле.

Всё-таки это именно та просьба, которой так опасался Чанёль.

— Разве можно это назвать «по собственной воле», когда ты меня об этом просишь? — бросил замечание гладиатор, приподняв в усмешке один уголок рта.

Бэкхён огорченно прикусил губу. Чанёль заметил, как увлажнились его глаза и задрожали пальцы, и тут же что-то укололо его в области сердца, заставив оттаять и разгладить складки на лбу. Он осознавал, что поступит опрометчиво и крайне неразумно, если разрушит построенную годами стену в своей душе и впустит внутрь этого темноволосого юношу, который и так уже плотно засел в его голове. Опасно. Страшно. Больно. Сладко. Недопустимо. Но, боги, он не мог видеть это грустное выражение лица Бэкхёна. Ему хотелось успокоить, хотелось целовать, хотелось подарить нежность и трепетно ласкать его, хотелось любить. Впервые за долгое время. Может, ему стоило сделать одно исключение? Ведь Бэкхён давно стал исключением из правил. Даже Сухо приметил, что между Чанёлем с сыном винодела что-то зарождалось. Нечто теплое и приятное.

«Не потеряй этого чувства, Чанёль. Второго такого испытать тебе уже не будет дано», — гладиатор вспомнил слова Сухо.

— Иди сюда, — слова Чанёля прозвучали низким грудным голосом, а указательный палец показал на пол в одном шаге от него.

Юноша неуверенно двинулся к указанному месту, опустив голову. Он думал о том, что Чанёль рассмеется и плюнет ему в лицо, язвительно произнеся, что никогда в жизни не станет пресмыкаться перед каким-то мальчишкой. Но его ждал большой сюрприз, когда Чанёль стянул с одного плеча его тогу и мягко поцеловал оголенное плечо.

— Я, наверное, не раз пожалею об этом, но… — гладиатор не закончил фразу и притянул одной рукой за талию изумленного Бэкхёна ближе, втянув тут же в томный, глубокий поцелуй и ощущая сладковатый вкус винограда. Как и должно быть. Это личный бог Бахус.

Он не отрывался от вкусных и мягких губ Бэкхёна, ненавязчиво подталкивая в сторону постели с балдахином. Тот пятился мелкими шагами назад, пока не уперся пятками в кровать и ахнул, падая на мягкую перину. Чанёль выпустил его из рук и любовался тем, как темные пряди разметались по подушке и как пестрили румянцем щеки юноши.

Гладиатор уперся одним коленом в постель и приподнял поочередно ноги Бэкхёна, снимая кожаные сандалии и целуя острые колени.

— Сегодня… Я буду любить тебя, как никогда до этого, поэтому приготовься срывать свой голос, Бэкхён-а, — бархатный, с легкой хрипотцой низкий голос опалил поалевшее ухо и тут же гладиатор втянул мочку в рот, услышав сорвавшийся с губ сына винодела легкий вскрик.

Как и желал Бэкхён, Чанёль растягивал удовольствие, продолжил свои мучительные ласки, избегая контакта с выпирающей под тканью одежды уже порядком отвердевшей плотью. Впервые он позволил себе наглость, порвав тунику юноши, слушая звук трескающихся нитей. Он обернул одну ногу любовника вокруг талии, погладив рукой разгоряченную кожу бедра, и спустился дорожкой поцелуев вдоль шеи вниз к груди, прикусывая соски и слушая то, как надрывно Бэк выдыхал сквозь приоткрытые красные, как и вино, которое изготовляло и продавало его семейство, губы. Пальцы сына винодела тоже не бездействовали, ощупывая грубоватые рубцы на спине и руках Чанёля, следы после побед на арене Колизея. Он пытался не упустить глазами ни одного движения губ гладиатора. Его тело было полностью во власти Ёля. Золотистая туника отброшена. Набедренной повязки не наблюдалось. За ненадобностью он никогда не надевал её перед встречами с гладиатором. Чанёль измывался над ним, оставляя влажные следы языком на особо чувствительных местечках, а после дул на них, заставляя Бэкхёна прогибаться сильнее и впиваться в покрывало пальцами. Гладиатор вел языком по узорам на руках юноши, бросая того в дрожь. Бэк не выдержал, когда Ёль облизнул одну из косточек таза рядом с эпицентром его возбуждения, и сбросил с себя любовника, оказываясь сверху и тут же с наслаждением прикрывая глаза, когда головка члена потерлась о тогу воина.

Бэкхён покрывал тело гладиатора бесчисленными поцелуями и оставлял отпечатки теплых ладоней, исцеляя ими рубцы на сердце Чанёля. Тот лишь поглаживал выпирающие лопатки и отвечал на поцелуи. Позабытые воспоминания чужих губ на плоти освежились новыми. Бэкхён изучил любимое тело досконально, поэтому знал на какие места нужно надавить языком, чтобы получить благодарный грудной стон Чанёля. Тот осторожно отстранил юношу, взявшись за темные прядки на затылке. Он смотрел на то, как Бэкхён слизывал тонкую нить слюны, пошлым темным взглядом срывая все заслонки и тараня толстую стену в душе гладиатора, который просто больше не мог терпеть, мечтая побыстрее оказаться внутри жаркого тела любовника. Вот так незатейливо, Бэкхён вновь оказался лежащим на постели, пребывая в сладкой истоме от обхвативших его член пальцев Чанёля. Гладиатор развел его ноги и окинул взглядом комнату в поисках смазки. Бэкхён понял, в чем нуждался Чанёль.

— Не нужно. Я подготовил себя, — сын винодела опустил свою руку на ладонь любовника, отводя от смущения взгляд в сторону.

Чанёль лишь только улыбнулся и тут же его средний палец беспрепятственно проник в узкий проход. Второй рукой он поднял кисть Бэкхёна и покрутил перед своим лицом. Он погрузил в рот палец с кольцом и снял его, выплюнув на одну из многочисленных подушек. Какие же у сына винодела были изящные фаланги. Он облизывал их и подмечал, как Бэкхён прерывисто вдыхает, как неспокойно вздуваются ноздри. Так же он отметил, что Бэкхён был действительно растянутым, скользким и удивительно горячим. Гладиатор вынул изо рта увлажненные пальцы юноши и освободил себя от одежды. Он продолжал двигать пальцами внутри Бэкхёна, добавив к одному еще два и заметив, как дергался юноша от каждого прикосновения к простате. Бэкхён скулил и толкался вперед. Его член напряженно сочился смазкой, что говорило о скором приближении разрядки. Чанёль тут же пережал его у основания и вынул пальцы.

— Не позволю. Кончишь только тогда, когда я буду в тебе, — гладиатор прикусил зубами верхнюю губу юноши и тут же плавно вошел в Бэкхёна.

Чанёлю было больно. В тот момент именно его хорошенько поимели, точнее, его душу. Потому что он понял, что окончательно погряз в трясине с чудесным именем «Бэкхён». Не смотря на то, что тело юноши не было невинным, его душа оставалась светлой, этим безграничным ярким светом блестели его глаза, в которых Чанёль видел свое отражение. Всё приняло слишком серьезные обороты.

Бэк млел и плавился под горячим телом гладиатора. Он поджимал пальцы на ногах и не сдерживал громкие стоны, когда Чанёль согнул его практически пополам и чувственно двигался внутри, задевая при каждом толчке головкой комок нервов.

— Я не могу больше, Бэкхён… — Ёль провел ладонью по пульсирующему стволу юноши. Его желваки напряженно гуляли от того, как Бэк неосознанно сжимал его, а пальцы сильнее впились в бока любовника.

— Не сдерживайся, покажи мне, как ты меня хочешь, Чанёль! — выкрикнул юноша, слушая пошлые шлепки кожи о кожу и то, как с хлюпаньем плоть гладиатора погружалась в него.

Чанёль зарычал и прокусил до крови плечо парня, яро приближаясь к давно поджидающего их обоих пику страсти. Бэкхён подавался навстречу и оставлял на спине красные полосы, тем самым отомстив за грубое обращение.

С губ гладиатора чуть не сорвались те три глупых и страшных слова, когда во время оргазма перед его глазами вспыхнули белые точки, и он излил горячее семя в Бэкхёна, который сразу же последовал за Чанёлем в страну услады и удовлетворения, казавшейся ранее доступной только богам, но какими-то неведомыми силами любовники смогли в неё прорваться и побывать считанные секунды.

На утро Чанёль посыпал голое тело своего любовника темно-фиолетовыми лепестками фиалок и целовал пупок, чувствуя губами, как Бэкхён дрожал под ним и втягивал впалый живот. Парень был слишком нежен, поэтому гладиатор пытался быть осторожным с ним. Они нечасто ублажали друг друга ранним утром, но это периодически происходило.

Чанёлю нравилось вести пальцами вдоль вьющихся на руках Бэкхёна темно-коричневых узоров, нарисованных хной. Иногда он думал о том, что хотел бы написать ей своё имя на лишь слегка позолоченной солнцем светлой коже внутренней стороны предплечья, чтобы все видели, что этот красивый молодой парень с трогательными глазами-улыбками и волнующими рассудок контурами бедер принадлежал только ему, грязному и безродному гладиатору, каким он выглядел в глазах римлян, но не в глазах Бэкхёна. Они искрились точками света, которыми был окружено в них отражение силуэта Чанёля.

— Ёль, я хочу, чтобы ты стал свободным. Хочу, чтобы жил со мной. Давай сбежим, а? Отец поймет меня. А там построим свой дом где-нибудь возле реки на фоне гор… Не хочу больше бояться, за тебя, за наше будущее, — Бэкхён прижался к Чанёлю, обняв за шею и не желая никуда отпускать.

— Бэкхён, это невозможно. Я гладиатор. Один из любимцев императора и публики. Он не отпустит меня, — сжал недовольно губы Чанёль. Он знал, чем закончится его вчерашний поступок. Юноша привязался к гладиатору, как и он сам, что не принесет им ничего хорошего.

— Отпустит, нужно только найти правильный подход и тогда…

— Мы оба мужчины, Бэкхён. Ты знаешь, что значит не лишиться «мужественности» или? Пройдет несколько лет и, если тебя уличат в «проникновении», то тогда… Нас обоих постигнет наказание. Зачем тебе сдался какой-то грязнокровка-гладиатор? Найди того, кто достоин тебя!

— Чанёль, мне не нужен другой. Мне нужен только ты… — от слов юноши в груди гладиатора что-то надорвалось, а кровь понеслась по венам с удвоенной скоростью. — Давай попробуем? Только попытаемся. Что может быть хуже, чем просто сдаться и опустить руки, даже не совершив одной попытки? Ты же воин, так сражайся… за нас.

Гладиатор на мгновение замер, а затем заключил юношу в свои объятия, целуя в шею, где под кожей бился пульс. Его главное сражение было проиграно. Он был полностью покорен и обезоружен.

— Бэк, ты не гладиатор, но намного храбрее меня. Мой…Бэкхён. Хорошо. Давай попытаемся побороться за наше совместное счастье.

— Я люблю тебя… — тихо раздалось в огромной комнате сына винодела, и Чанёлю почудилось, что эти слова несколько раз эхом повторились в его голове, будоража сознание и охватывая странным чувством радости.

— Ты не должен так гово-, — начал гладиатор, но Бэкхён приложил палец к чувственным губам своего любовника.

— Тише, молчи. Просто знай, что я люблю тебя. Я не требую признания в ответ. Мне важно, чтобы ты знал это, только и всего.

Они просто лежали и вдыхали запах тел друг друга, пока не пришла прислуга и Бэкхён не предложил принять им совместно теплую ванну.

— Чанёль, скажи, о чем ты мечтаешь? — юноша сидел между ног гладиатора в медной ванне и поливал выставленные колени длинных ног того водой.

Он почувствовал вновь наливавшийся силой орган Чанёля между своих ягодиц и взволнованно поёрзал, отчего его сильнее прижали к чужой твердой груди. Бэкхён нервно сглотнул, когда рука любовника, погладив кожу бедра, легла на его плоть и стала двигаться по ней, заставив юношу впиться пальчиками в бока Чанёля и почувствовать легкое головокружение. Вместе с пальцем в Бэка проникла теплая вода, поэтому он вскрикнул и дернулся в крепких руках гладиатора. Ёль приподнял парня и тот схватился за края ванны, ощутив под пальцами разогретый металл. Мужчина слегка подался тазом вверх и резко вошел в Бэкхёна, услышав протяжный стон. Сын винодела, промычав что-то нечленораздельное, уперся ступнями о дно ванны, приподняв над водой бедра. Горячие пары воздуха и размеренные толчки не давали телу замерзнуть. Наоборот, по его спине скатывались горошины пота, которые порой подхватывал игривый язык Чанёля.

Отдышавшись после их незапланированного соития во время принятия ванны и усадив Бэкхёна лицом к себе, Чанёль наконец ответил на заданный минутами ранее вопрос расслабленному юноше, который обнимал его своими ногами за талию и, кажется, начинал погружаться в сон, причмокивая губами и млея от легких поглаживаний по спине.

— Я мечтаю разводить фиалки в большом саду рядом с небольшим каменным домом. Хочу продавать цветы или делать духи, чтобы люди познавали прекрасное вокруг них, голодали по душистому аромату цветов, а не по кровавым представления на арене Колизея. И так достаточно войн. Нужно уметь наслаждаться жизнью во всех красках.

— Как необычно. Прекрасная мечта, Чанёль… Давай осуществим её вместе?

В тот день они пообещали друг другу, что сбегут сразу после того, как Чанёль станет «рудийцем».

Именно по этой причине на следующий день Бэкхён пришел к организатору гладиаторских боёв и бросил ему на стол мешок с двумястами шестью монетами. Он видел, как загорелись глаза мужчины на блестящие золотые монетки, как нервно облизал тот губы и потянулся толстыми пальцами к деньгам.

— Взамен вы вручите Чанёлю рудис, — выдвинул свои условия Бэкхён.

— Юный господин щедр. Да будет так, как вы пожелаете, — одобрительно кивнул мужчина, не отрывая взгляда от золота на своем столе. — Я устрою празднество завтра.

— В этом нет нужды, — помотал головой Бэкхён, убирая прядь за ухо. — Просто вручите ему деревянный меч. Пускай он заберет свои вещи, а после скажите, что я ожидаю его у себя после захода солнца.

— Как скажете, — организатор боев сгреб деньги и расплылся в довольной улыбке: еще никогда ему не доводилось столь выгодно продавать одного из гладиаторов. Конечно, жаль, Чанёль был одним из лучших, но у него еще оставался припрятанный туз, точнее два: Сухо и Лэй. Поэтому он не столь расстроился, лишившись одного бойца.

Деньги решают все. Тем более в Риме, где люди привыкли жить в роскоши и не желали её лишаться, окунувшись с головой однажды в богатый мир. Так Чанёль стал свободным. Внутри Бэкхён трепетал от новой их встречи. Он уже предвидел, как он опустится возле его ног, обнимет их и будет благодарить юношу. Потом они вместе будут сдерживать слезы, а затем вместе тайно сбегут, как и планировали, чтобы создать свое новое общее будущее.

В этот день Чанёль стал свободным. Но он не пришел к Бэкхёну, заставив разлететься сердце сына винодела на миллионы крошечных осколков. Чанёль покинул Рим. Его верхом на белом жеребце видели возле ворот в город солдаты. Никогда еще Бэкхён не чувствовал себя столь разбитым и преданным, когда узнал об этом. Он заперся в комнате, перед этим одарив наигранной улыбкой отца, и пронзенный горечью тут же упал на пол, прикрыв ладонями уши. Тишина душила и умертвляла его надежды. Мир потерял краски. Чанёль был его палитрой. Без него Бэкхён не был в состоянии нарисовать яркую картину будущего.

До него дошел слух о том, что два излюбленных война Колизея покончили самоубийством. А когда узнал, что это были Сухо и Лэй, то в очередной раз осознал горькую истину: за любовь одного мужчины к другому всегда приходится расплачиваться. Он лично принес огромный букет маков на место, где похоронили парней. Так как они были любимцами императора, им выделили место на кладбище и высекли плиты. Император с уважением отнесся к двум гладиаторам, которые выбрали не быть разлученными, чем выступить против друг друга на арене. Он ценил силу воли и решительность, хотя организатор гладиаторских боев хотел скормить «предавших его дело» парней львам. «Те, кто были связаны при жизни, и решили таковыми остаться в царствии Плутона» — гласила надпись на похоронной плите. Бэкхён завидовал им. Он бы тоже отдал жизнь, чтобы воссоединиться с любимым человеком. Плевать, если даже это должно было случиться на том свете. Юноша слышал, как сплевывали на землю горожане и с омерзением в лице произносили: «Фу, патикус*!», но даже эти обидные слова не остановили бы сына винодела связать свою судьбу с мужчиной.

Бэкхён вынырнул из воспоминаний, которые бросали его то в жар, то в дрожь. Он огляделся по сторонам и понял, что именно отвлекло его от мыслей о Чанёле: отец, который вошел в его комнату и присел на кровать рядом с сыном. Прошло почти три года. За это время Бэкхён практически перестал выходить за пределы стен дома и предпочитал оставаться в своих покоях. Он признался отцу в том, что бесповоротно влюбился и принадлежал всецело Чанёлю. Никого другого в своей постели он не желал. Винодел сначала отвесил сыну жгучую пощечину и не разговаривал с ним неделю, но после сам вошел в покои сына и, обняв его, сообщил о том, что Бэкхён сделал свой выбор и он его поддержит. Он знал, что такое сильное чувство под названием «любовь». Когда-то он сам так же всем сердцем любил мать Бэкхёна, но та покинула их слишком рано. Винодел проклинал себя за то, что только однажды, в первую брачную ночь сказал о своих истинных чувствах, больше он никогда не говорил своей жене слов любви. А после она забеременела и на свет появился милый мальчик с чудесными глазами и светлой кожей, ставший настоящим красавцем. Чем больше мужчина смотрел на него, тем больше чувствовал за собой вину, что так мало любви дарил своей жене.

— Бэкхён, — мужчина протянул сыну небольшую деревянную дощечку с посланием. — Мой состоятельный друг, Фертор, сватает свою младшую дочь тебе в жены. Это был бы очень выгодный брак. Тебе двадцать пять, пора бы уже остепениться.

Винодел говорил эти слова любимому сыну, но прекрасно осознавал, что в сердце его ребёнка все еще горел тусклый огонек привязанности к Чанёлю. Тем не менее мужчина волновался за Бэкхёна, за его судьбу. По городу начали распространяться слухи о том, что сын винодела — мужеложец и не способен подарить наследника своему роду. Нужно было что-то сделать, чтобы предотвратить надвигающуюся угрозу на репутацию молодого человека, поэтому он не нашел ничего более благоразумного, чем женить Бэкхёна.

Юноша безучастно кивнул головой на слова отца, продолжая смотреть куда-то вдаль, в сторону гор.

Винодел лишь печально выдохнул, покинув комнату сына и прося мысленно у того прощения.

Сознание Бэкхёна на тот момент пребывало далеко за пределами дома главы семейства, который начал собираться в дорогу. Ему хотелось стать вольной птицей. Научиться летать и отыскать человека, который до сих пор не давал ему покоя, человека, которого он до сих пор любил.

— Надеюсь, что хотя бы твоя мечта осуществилась, Чанёль, — изрек парень, укладываясь на постель, которая давно уже не пахла возлюбленным. А раньше, после их совместных ночей, Бэкхён любил утыкаться носом в подушку и с наслаждением вдыхать любимый мускусный запах, вспоминая их моменты близости.

Через день они с отцом верхом отправились в Амитерн знакомиться с будущей невесткой и женой. Отец пытался приободрить Бэкхёна, расписывая все достоинства девушки, но тому было совсем не интересно. Он думал лишь о том, как ему лучше будет сообщить своей жене о своей ориентации. Или ему стоило переспать с ней ради зачатия ребенка? От одной мысли об этом его воротило. Только тело Чанёля могло даровать ему наслаждение.

Два дня длилась их дорога до города. Все это время Бэкхён был крайне растерянным, отчего винодел чувствовал еще большую вину за то, что решил женить своего сына на нелюбимом человеке. Раньше он думал, что любовь к гладиатору — это болезнь, лечение которой — время, но миновало три года, а его сын до сих пор любил Чанёля. Похоже, Венера поцеловала его ребенка не в правую, а левую щеку, подарив любовь к мужчине.

— Давай зайдем на рынок и купим цветов твоей будущей невесте, — предложи отец юноше, когда они подъезжали к Амитерну.

Это был живописный город на реке Атерно, окруженный холмистыми горами. Бэкхёну он понравился. Чувствовалась некая умиротворенность. Рим был слишком крупным и суетливым для него, поэтому Бэка всегда тянуло куда-то, где можно насладиться чистым свежим горным и холодным речным воздухом.

— Госпожа, — обратился мужчина к цветочнице, глядя на корзину с красными маками в её руках. — Нам бы самые лучшие цветы. Мой сын собирается жениться.

— Мои маки прекрасны, но я не могу не предложить вам самые лучшие цветы наших земель, фиалки. Владелец шикарного сада этих цветов проживает в каменном доме недалеко от города, странный человек. — она указала в сторону витиеватой тропинки. — Такой молодой, а огородил себя ото всех. Зато его «Либериям*» нет конкуренции!

— Простите, что? — Бэкхёна привлекло название цветов. Фиалки. Вино. Он сразу вспомнил их последний разговор с Чанёлем. Парень сглотнул сухой ком в горле от горестных воспоминаний.

— Их сорт. «Либерии». В честь бога виноградников. Странно, конечно, но так решил назвать их владелец.

— А кто он? — в сердце Бэка закралась надежда, а в висках стучало: «Может, это он? Нет… такого не может быть… Это просто невозможно!».

— Ох! Молодой мужчина. Очень красивый. Поговаривают, что он один из выходцев гладиаторской школы и «рудиец». Он обучал детей военному искусству, быстро поднялся и…

Бэкхён дальше уже не слушал, дергая за уздцы своего скакуна и сворачивая в строну тропинки ведущей к каменной постройке дома владельца в направлении, куда недавно указала цветочница.

Его сердце стучало так же гулко и бешено, как топот копыт несущейся к дому садовника лошади.

«Неужели это он? Я должен в этом убедиться. Если нет, тогда я окончательно постараюсь его забыть… А если да, то…», — Бэкхён не смог закончить фразу в своей голове, когда вошел в сад, вдохнув аромат цветов, и увидел _его_.

Будто время остановилось. Будто не существовало проведенного в разлуке отрезка в три года. Чанёль был столь же привлекателен, как и тогда, на арене, когда Бэкхён бросил первый взгляд на мужчину.

«Рудиец» сидел на корточках и пересаживал фиалку в глиняный горшок. Словно почувствовав в воздухе нечто неуловимо родное и близкое, Чанёль повернул голову, тут же резко становясь на ноги, а горшок в его руках полетел на землю, разбиваясь у самых ног. Его не волновали фиалки, которые он любил с детства, все его существо было во власти темноволосого юноши у входа в сад.

— Бэкхён-а? ..

Чанёль не мог поверить своим глазам. Это, должно быть, было видение? Он слишком долго вдыхал душистый аромат цветов, что тот, о ком он неустанно думал, возник таким осязаемым и живым перед ним.

Сына винодела охватила злость. Он сжал кулаки, подбежал к бывшему гладиатору и, сдерживая слезы обиды, обрушил удары на твердую грудь, подметив, что Чанёль совсем не защищался, отвернув в сторону голову и опустив взгляд на растоптанный под ногами Бэкхёна фиолетовый цветок.

— Как ты мог, Чанёль? Как посмел?

— Я решил, что ты не должен лишать себя жизни. Твой отец возненавидел бы тебя. Ты бы пострадал. От насмешек общества. Люди испытывали бы к нам только ненависть и неприязнь. Я привык к такому, но не ты. Это не та жизнь, которую ты заслуживаешь, Бэкхён, — ответил Чанёль, наконец перехватывая чужие кисти и целуя костяшки.

— Решил? За нас обоих? — одинокая слеза скатилась по левой щеке Бэка и он сразу же стер её плечом. — А ты меня спросил, чего я хочу и как я хочу жить? И мой отец любит меня, и он признал нас, слышишь? Признал нас, ты непроходимый идиот!

Он вырвал свои руки из чужих ладоней и потряс Чанёля за плечи, после чего ткнулся носом в шею. Как же он скучал по этому пряному, мускусному запаху гладиатора.

— Прости меня, Бэкхён, — Чанёль дрожащими руками обнял парня за талию и поцеловал в пахнущие ягодами волосы на макушке. Все такой же худой и не подрос ни на фалангу мизинца. — Прости за то, что любил тебя и люблю до сих пор.

Бэкхён тут же вздрогнул и поднял голову. Неужели он не ослышался? Это было признание в любви?

— Повтори…

— Если бы я не любил тебя, то не называл бы в твою честь цветы, которые люблю еще с детства. Ты мой личный бог Бахус, которому я готов поклоняться ежесекундно. Ты тот, ради счастья которого я готов пожертвовать всем. Бэкхён, я тебя…

Договорить ему не дали губы сына винодела, который жадно целовал его, тут же вторгаясь языком в рот Чанёля. Он хотел восстановить те воспоминания и перечеркнуть три года, которые они потеряли в разлуке. Ёль ответил не сразу, но когда его нижнюю губу начали истязать белоснежные зубы Бэкхёна, то ожил и притянул юношу ближе, пылко отвечая и посасывая чужой прыткий язычок.

— И только покинь меня еще раз… — оторвался наконец Бэкхён, пытаясь отдышаться после длительного поцелуя.

— Ты привязал меня к себе крепкими узами любви. Теперь я твой пленник, навеки, — выдохнул в блестящие влажные губы возлюбленного мужчина.

— Нет, Чанёль… Мы оба пленники, поверь, — улыбается Бэкхён и вновь целует парня, только в этот раз нежно, до щемящей боли в сердце.

Они были скованы одной цепью. Не существовало ни раба, ни хозяина. Были только два любящих друг друга человека. Их не заботило, что подумали бы другие об их чувствах. Они были готовы пережить это как-то. Вместе.

Время неумолимо движется вперед, проглатывая столетие за столетием. Пройдут тысячи лет, но привязанность двух людей, наперекор всему вокруг, останется. Пока люди способны на такие чувства, как сострадание, переживание за родных, любовь, благодарность, радость, милосердие, раскаяние, влюбленность, история человечества будет идти дальше, только куда заведет этот путь? Это зависит от самих людей.

 

 

  
**Примечания:**

* Галл — гладиатор с копьём, шлемом и небольшим галльским щитом.  
* Патикус — греч. «мужеложец», пассивный партнер в однополых отношениях.  
* Либер, Бахус — бог виноградников в Древнем Риме.


End file.
